


Intro to Romantic Inevitability

by nicoleaf



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Britta knows Trobed is endgame, Coming Out, F/M, Lovers to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: That's the thing with Troy and Abed, no matter how much you love one of them, they will always love each other more.





	Intro to Romantic Inevitability

Despite what many of her friends in the study group thought, Britta Perry was not stupid. She may not have been the most intelligent in the group, that honor belonged to Abed and Annie.  She wasn’t the wittiest in the group, that title went begrudgingly to Jeff. But damn it, she could hold her own in almost any situation.

 

She knew things, she knew that Annie hadn’t gotten over her childish crush on Jeff, and probably never would. She had caught Annie writing “Mrs. Annie Winger” in a notebook with those damn pens she was obsessed with. She hadn’t said anything, only raised her eyebrows and given a slight smirk when Annie had looked up, face burning and eyes wide in panic. 

 

She knew that Jeff didn’t always hate it when the Dean stalked and flirted with him. She knew how he was weirdly flattered, even if he did find it creepy and unsettling most of the time. She could see it in the slight crinkle in his eyes, and the slight crease between his eyebrows even as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff. 

 

She knew that despite all appearances, Pierce actually cared deeply about the study group, even if he had a god awful way of showing it. It didn’t mean that she liked him, but it definitely earned him some points in spite of his overall disgustingly misogynistic, racist, and homophobic demeanor. 

 

She knew that she loved Troy Barnes, but she also knew that as much as she may love him, and as much as he might love her, his heart would never be his to give away, it had already been inadvertently stolen by one Abed Nadir.

 

Because that's the thing with Troy and Abed, no matter how much you love one of them, they will always love each other more.

 

She and Troy date, even though she knows he loves Abed, that doesn’t mean he knows that. For now, it’s her that he’s taking on dates. It’s her hand that he’s holding. It’s on her lips that he’s pressing sweet kisses. 

  
  
"I think I’m bisexual,” Troy whispered it quietly one night while standing in the doorframe to the bathroom. Britta sighed, taking another deep drag of her cigarette. She exhaled, loving the way the smoke wafts into the cold winter night air.

  
  
"Me too." She said, she has no reason to lie. As much as she may love Troy, she knew that their days were numbered from the first time he looked at her with any emotion that could be interpreted as affection. As much as she loved Troy, he was never hers to keep.

 

“You… You too?” Troy asked, confusion catching in his throat, eyebrows knitting together. 

 

Britta shrugged, releasing another breath of smoke into the frosty air. She had never really tried to hide her attraction to the same sex. She loved the way a woman’s body would curve just so, the sweet fullness of another woman’s chest, the hidden smiles played on coy lips inviting her to kiss them, to revel in the soft taste of fruity lipgloss and the scent of perfume that clung to the air around them as they softly caressed each other, tongues dancing, holding each other as if they had all the time in the world, and no one to bother them. 

 

She never formally announced her sexuality to the group, never felt the need. Jeff would roll his eyes and tell her to pick a team. Ironic considering how positive she was that he swung for both teams just like she, and now Troy, did.  Or god forbid, he’d probably ask her to make out with Annie in front of him, that same old semi-lecherous smile on his stupid handsome.

 

Shirley would silently judge her with all the misplaced righteousness of a woman who believed she was carrying out God’s will. If there was a god out there, Britta highly doubted that he or she or they would give a flying fuck who she bedded. But Shirley, Shirley cared. She’d give knowing looks and disdained glances. She’d make passive aggressive comments about any girl Britta dated, and triumphant grins and “I-told-you-so’s” if Britta brought a guy around the study group.

 

Pierce would probably triumphantly declare that he knew all along that Britta was a lesbian. He made enough gross comments about her perceived sexuality. She was not a lesbian, she was bisexual. Just because she knew how to eat a girl out like a pro didn’t mean she didn’t know her way around a dick. 

 

Annie would get flustered, fidgeting in her seat, refusing to make eye contact. Years ago, just after the study group started, she had secretly hoped that maybe Annie would feel something for her, even if it was only lust with no romantic feelings, she wouldn’t turn down a one-night stand with the pretty brunette. But those feelings had faded, leaving a deep friendship behind that Britta cherished more deeply than she would care to admit.

 

Abed would just stare at her, probably quote some movie she had never seen, and continue to look at her with that all-knowing stare. If there was a God, it might be Abed.

 

And Troy, well Troy was staring at her like she was a puzzle whose last piece had just neatly slotted into place. 

 

“You’re bisexual?” Troy asked, holding his breath as if he thought that if he’d let it go he’d never be able to breathe again.

 

“Yeah, it’s not like its a big deal. I’ve known for ages. Just never felt like it needed to be announced.” Britta remembered when it first occurred to her that she like girls just as much as guys. She had been in middle school, and Jenny Hernandez had walked into homeroom with a new haircut, waves that fell just past her shoulders, complimenting her cheekbones. A flock of butterflies started a circus in Britta’s stomach when Jenny giggled at some sarcastic remark Steve Diedrich had made about the homework they had had last night.

 

It was never a huge revelation for Britta, instead, it was a subtle realization that hey, girls are fucking hot, guys are fucking hot, why is everyone so fucking hot? An annoying little voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Annie piped up with “global warming!”

 

Troy shakes his head, snapping out of a flashback of his own. “I… I’ve been doing some thinking, Britta, I like guys. I like girls too. I don’t know, I always thought - I always thought that I could just wish away any feelings I had for guys. That I could distract myself with girls and boobs and sometimes it works. Boobs are awesome-” He cut off, eyes glazed over as if he was mentally picturing Kate Upton or some other buxom model. She couldn’t really blame him, because, damn boobs were really, really awesome, but they were in the middle of a serious conversation. She coughed, snapping him back into the real world. 

 

He had the sense to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck while his face turned pink in embarrassment. “My family, my church… They always said that you can pray the gay away, but… I’m not gay. And the good lord knows I’ve done a lot of praying, and nothing has changed.” His voice broke, chest heaving as he if had just gotten done running a marathon and needed to catch his breath. “But,” he inhaled, eyes looking questioningly into Britta’s, eyes that had seen so much more than anyone could know, that had understood so much more than anyone had ever given him credit for, “I’m beginning to think that’s ok.”

 

Britta smiles, soft and wane. She moves carefully, flicking her half-forgotten cigarette butt out the window before giving Troy a tight hug. She kisses him, not on the lips, but on his smooth temple. She knows full well that their time as a couple has come to a close,  she made her peace with the fact that Troy would never fully be hers long ago.

 

He looks at her, hand reaching out to grab her arm as she turns to leave. His eyes are pleading with her not to go, but she knows what she needs to do. 

 

He called after her. “I love you!”

 

She smiled to herself, a bittersweet sort of smile meant for only her. She wanted to make a reference to Star Wars, wanted to be the Han Solo to Troy’s Princess Leia. But that wasn’t her place, and Star Wars was something that belonged to Troy and Abed. So instead, she turned her head to look back at the former quarterback.

 

“But you love him more.” It’s not a question. It’s a statement. Troy hung his head, and Britta was overwhelmed by affection for the boy, overwhelmed by the desire to wrap him in a warm blanket and hold him until he’s okay again. But Britta isn’t the greatest when it comes to showing affection and caring for others, she always seemed to end up making things worse. She  _ is _ the worst.

 

“It’s ok Troy. I get it.” She turned her head back again, placing her hand on the doorknob. “I hope it works out for the two of you.” She left the apartment, wanting to turn around and pretend that none of this had ever happened, that Troy was her’s and that she was Troy’s, but that was stupid and selfish and would only result in more hurt for the both of them in the long run. So instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. 

 

_ Come back to the apartment, Troy needs you.  _

 

She pressed send with only a moment of hesitation.

Abed replied almost instantly.

 

_ On my way. Will bring Ant-Man and the Wasp. _

 

Britta didn’t understand the significance of that specific movie, but Troy probably would. Troy and Abed got each other in a way no one else ever could. Britta had made her peace with that. 

 

Britta deliberately made her way down the steps, mind swirling with a billion different thoughts.  _ Fuck,  _ she needed a drink. Regretting it almost immediately, she texted Jeff.

 

_ Drinks? _

 

She had already gotten into her car when her phone went off with Jeff’s reply.

 

_ Meet me at my place in 5, I’ll take you to the new bar on 8th. Way better than any of those shitty hipster places you like. _

 

Britta rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips as she turned the key in the ignition. At least she had a drinking buddy to help her get over Troy and Abed. She honestly hoped that Troy and Abed would sort everything out, that in a few weeks the two men would come into the study room holding hands and announcing their stupid nerdy love to every single one of their friends. But for now, Britta needed to get drunk, and going out with Jeff was the best way to get that done quickly and efficiently. 


End file.
